New girl comes in town
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: A girl named Blueberry just moved in South Park with her abusive parents but she befriends the boys and enemies with Wendy and her group. What could possibly go wrong? This is my first South Park fic
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first South Park Fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy this!**

~Bluberry's POV~

I was in my room sleeping of having another nightmare of my parents being demons and beating me up. It was the same dream every night... I woke up to a loud bang on my door as I opened my door to see my mom with a furious look on her face. Mom used to be so nice to me and now she's so mean...

"Blueberry, get ready we're moving to a new place to live so we leave in 5 minutes. If you don't finish packing in time you'll get a huge beating by me"said my mom as she glares at me and I flinched. After she left, I got dressed into my blue hoodie and jeans and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth

"I wish I had a nice mom..."I said as I sighed

Well basically, my parents hates my guts and beats me up every so often along with kids at school. I didn't have any friends since kids like to bully me and take my lunch money so I sometimes starve... I just wish I had friends that they would be there for me... I finished brushing my teeth and looked at my room

"I'm gonna miss this place... I hope things will turn out great for me..."I said as I looked at the window to see my parents is loading the moving truck with our stuff"I should go outside before they go crazy on me again"

I went outside to help my parents with the boxes but they refused to let me help them and I went in the car to wait for them to be done. Few minutes later, they was done and went in the car as my dad started to drive with the moving truck following behind. During the drive I couldn't still help thought about where will we be moving? I mean will everybody like me or hate me? So many thoughts... Maybe some sleep would help. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep during the road trip

~2 hours later~

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to see snow and rubbed my eyes. Am I dreaming?... We drive past a sign that said 'Welcome to South Park' and drive in town to see people doing everyday stuff, after that we arrived at our new house which was minty green. We got out of the car as we went inside

"Isn't beautiful?"asked my dad

"I like it"I said

"Shut up nobody asked you Blueberry besides for that you get to bring the boxes into the house and unpack them"said my mom

"But but-"I was cut off of my dad slapping me in the face

"Do what your mom said or you'll get punished"said my dad as I held back tears and got started on that

This is just a dumb beginning...

~To be continued~

 **Well stay tuned for the next chapie! Bye! R &R**


	2. Meeting the boys

~Blueberry's POV~

A week later, it was my first day at school and I was waiting at the bus stop. I played with my hoodie strings while I waited for the bus to come and I felt somebody tap my shoulder as I turned around to see four boys was beside me their appearances looked different one had on a blue and red hat with a red puff ball at the top wearing a brown coat, one had on a green hat and a orange coat, one was kinda fat but he had on a blue and yellow hat with a puff ball on top and wearing a red coat, and the last one wore a orange parka but his mouth was not seen along with his hair

"Are you new here?"asked the one with the green hat and orange coat

"Yeah I am, I came from California"I said as I gave them a friendly smile

"So what's your name?"asked the one with the blue and red hat and brown coat

"I'm Blueberry Smith"I hear snickering coming from the fat one

"Oh my god... Your name is Blueberry, what kind of name is that?"said the fat one as he bursts out laughing and I looked down

"Shut up fatass!"said green hat and orange coat as he hits him in the head

"Don't tell me to shut up you fucking Jew!"argued the fat one as he hits him back

We watched them fight

"Ugh... Sorry about them they can be like this"said blue and red hat and brown coat

"It's okay... So what's your names?"I asked him

"Well I'm Stan Marsh and the ones that are fighting is Eric Cartman and Kyle Brofeski and last is Kenny McMocorick"said Stan as he points to each person

"Sorry about him he can be an asshole"said Kyle as he walks to me

"How old are you and what grade are you in?"

"I'm 9 and I'm in the fourth grade"I said

"Cool"said Kyle

"Well don't get to close to us girly"said Eric as he made a look at me

"Cartman, I swear to god..."

We looked to see the bus is coming to us

"The bus is here but Blueberry for a warning our bus driver is mean as she can be"said Stan

"Yeah, she's worse than everybody we know!"said Kyle

"Like the Jew here with it's evilness!"said Eric as he points to Kyle and Kyle glared at him

"I'm sure she's not that bad"I said

The bus door opened and I screamed of seeing a lady with a hideous look on her face and her hair was like a bird's nest literally since a bird was living there!

"Holy mother of god who made the Wicked Witch of the West's sister alive but more hideous!"I shouted as the lady glared at me and I hear Cartman laughing

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH, GET IN THE BUS AND MOVE IT!"yelled the lady as we ran in the bus and sat down between Stan and Kyle

"W-W-Who was she?"I shake in fear

"That was Mrs. Crabtree"said Stan

"(You were right about the appearance)"muffled Kenny as Cartman was still laughing

"She's ten times worse than Justin Bieber"I said as I shuddered

"Tell us about it"said Kyle

"So what do you like to do Blueberry?"asked Stan

"I like to play video games, watch Terrance and Phillip, and also like eating pizza as well"I said

"You watch Terrance and Phillip? That's cool!"said Kyle

"Who wouldn't love them and the fart jokes"I giggled

"Well my girlfriend Wendy doesn't like that show along with her friends"said Stan

"How come?"I tilted my head in confusion

"Because she's a miss perfect bitch that's what"said Cartman

"Shut up fatass!"said Stan as he glared at him and elbowed Cartman

"Ay!"Cartman growled

"So does this mean that we're friends now?"I asked the boys

"Of course dude"said Stan

"(Hell yeah!)"said Kenny from his parka

"Cool! I'll apart of your group and have some fun together"I said

"Really? You want to be apart of our group?"asked Stan

"We're just gonna tell you this but when it comes to South Park, people refer this small town as a quiet mountain town. We're for going on a lot of adventures and the troublemakers in town"said Kyle

"Cool!"I said in amusement

"But we mostly go to different places in the world, deal with celeberties, and other stuff most of it involves our friends and sometimes family"

"Wow, the way you put it which means this town is more exciting than I thought"

"If you say so dude"said Stan

We talked about some stuff on the way to school

~To be continued~

 **A/N:I'm back to update this story again but I'm rewritting and updating chapters to be prepared :3**


	3. New Friends and Enemies Part 1

~Blueberry's POV~

I went to get my scdeule from Principal Victoria as I went to Mr. Garrison's class

I opened the door to see kids talking and goofing off as the man I think that was Mr. Garrison, he walks to me

"Your the new girl right?"asked Mr. Garrison

"Yep!"I nodded my head

"You bastards listen up! There's a new girl in class so she can introduce herself!"The kids stayed quiet and I cleared my throat

"My name is Blueberry Smith, I'm from California which is kinda great I guess and my favorite color is blue"I put my hands in my hoodie

"Do you like to pick blueberries because the farmers must don't want to pick a rotten blueberry like you!"joked one of the kids as they laughed and I looked down sadly

"Yeah! What kind of name is Blueberry anyways?"asked another kid

"Quit it you bastards! What do you like to do?"asked Mr. Garrison

"I like to play video games, watch Terrance and Philip, play hockey, and that's pretty much it"I said as I shrugged

"That's nice, why don't you sit between Stan and Kenny"He points to the empty seat as I sat down in the empty seat and ignoring whispers coming from the girls"Now to continue our lesson"

Everybody groaned and tries to pay attention in class

~After the lesson~

Class was over as I tried opening my locker but I failed trying to it to open

"Stupid locker"I said as I crossed my arms and I see a boy wearing a blue chullo hat and sweater walking up to me

"Hey new kid why so blue?"said the boy as he pushes me into the ground and I hissed in pain

"What are you going to do cry"mocked the other as he walks next to the boy

"P-Please stop"I said as I try not to cry

"Aww it looks like the little blueberry is turning more blue than ever"They both laughed as I began to cry buring my face in my knees

"Hey leave her alone Craig and Clyde!"said Stan as I looked up to see Stan and his friends

"Yeah you son of a bitches!"said Kyle

"What are you going to do about it assholes?"asked Craig

"Kick your fucking asses that's what!"said Cartman as he kicked Clyde in the nuts

"Come on Clyde let's get out of here"said Craig as he runs away and I can tell Clyde was crying like a girl

"You okay?"asked Stan

"W-Why did he do that?"I asked bothering not to answer that question

"Don't let them get to you their just a bunch of assholes"said Kyle

"Besides, if it happens again I'll kick their ass"said Stan

"(Agreed)"said Kenny in his hood

"I'll kick them in the nuts and respect my authority!"said Cartman as I laughed at that sentence

"Come on Blueberry, let's go to our next class"said Stan

"But first, I need to get this locker open"I said as I used my locker combination and it still won't open"Aww, the locker wins..."

"Here, let me help you with that"said Kyle who grabs my locker combination as he uses it on the lock and it opened

"Yay! My locker opened! Thanks Kyle!"I hugged Kyle and grabbed my stuff

"No problem Blueberry, so what's your next class?"

"Hmm I got Ms. Choksondik next and what kind of name is that"I giggled at the name

"Trust me she's worst than her name"said Stan

We went to 's classroom and I sat in a empty desk as the boys followed and done the same. We talked for a while before class started and after that it turns out that Stan was right, she is kinda worst than her name and she needs to put on a bra

~Timeskip to lunch~

The boys and I was waiting in line to have our lunch served and by the time it was our turn we grabbed our lunches as we went to the table to have lunch

"So how are you liking it here so far?"asked Kyle

"Pretty good except for bullies though"I said

"(Don't let them get to you it's just the first day)"muffled Kenny

"If you say so"

"Hey Stan!"said a girl wearing a pink hat, purple coat, and yellow pants as she approaches us with another girl with blonde hair, red coat, and black jeans

"Hey Wendy and Bebe"said Stan as he waves at them

"Who's the new girl?"asked Bebe as she looks at me

"This is Blueberry"I waved at them

"Hello, I'm Blueberry!"I said as I gave them a smile that Bebe just dumped pudding on me

"Oh shit..."said Cartman as his eyes wided

~To be continued~

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNN CLIFFIE!**

 **Cartman:You mother fucker!**

 **Kyle:Shut up fatass!**

 **Cartman:No you fucking jew!*tackles Kyle as they start fighting***

 **Stan:Oh god...*pinches nose bridge***

 **Me:Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Kenny wanna do the honor's?**

 **Kenny:R &R and no flames please**

 **Me and Blueberry:Bye!**


	4. New Friends and Enemies Part 2

**Sorry for the late chapie but I hope this makes up for it**

 **Cartman:Whatever...**

 **Stan:Shut up Cartman!**

 **Stan and Cartman:*starts arguing***

 **Kyle:I'll do the disclaimer... She doesn't own us or South Park but she only owns this story and-**

 **Blueberry:ME! X3**

 **Kenny:Enjoy**

~Blueberry's POV~

I was covered with pudding as Bebe laughed at me and Kyle glared at her

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"yelled Kyle

"That really makes her more uglier with her outfit"said Bebe as I looked down and sighed

"Fuck you Bebe!"yelled Cartman as he was about to punch Bebe and Kenny hold him back

"Bebe that's not nice to treat her like that!"said Stan

"Well anyways since your new I invite you to sit with us girls like you we can be best friends and do something with that outfit of yours"said Wendy as I looked up at the table with girls and back at the boys

"After what Bebe did fuck that"said Kyle as he gave a look to both girls

"Let the new girl talk, it's your choice"said Bebe as she glanced at me

"I have to say no"I said as I looked at the girls waiting for a response

"What!?"exclaimed Wendy as she gave me a look

"I just think the boys are good people to hang but I have to say no and thanks for the offer"

"Your kidding right?"

"He made of breast cancer!"said Bebe

"I'm sure he learned his lesson"I said

"Yeah, beat it bitches and let us eat in peace!"said Cartman

"Fine! As if we care!"said Wendy as her and Bebe walked away to the table where the rest of the girls are at

"(Thank god that your not their friend)"muffled Kenny

"Wendy's nice once you know her"said Stan as Cartman just made a look

"Dude, she has problems and she's a bitch along with Kyle's mom"said Cartman

"Shut up Cartman!"yelled Kyle as he glares at him

"She can be very stubborn sometimes though, it's kinda hard for her to calm down though"said Stan

"I'll be right back, just gotta clean myself off"I said as I ran to the bathroom to clean myself up

~Wendy's POV~

I was talking to my friends about the new girl Blueberry, I don't like her one bit. One she looks like trash to me. Two what kind of name is Blueberry? Because her name is really ridiculous along with herself... She denied my friendship to become one of us and nobody fucks with Wendy Testaburger

"Girls, we all can agree that nobody likes Blueberry and especially her outfit"I said

"Yeah, what's up with her hanging with boys and not with us"said Lizzy

"I don't like the way she's sitting next to Stan"I crossed my arms

"Agreed, I want to get back at her"said Nelly

"Yeah!"agreed Jenny and Lola

"Aren't we getting carried away a bit, besides it would effect us in many ways if the others find out"said Heidi not feeling sure about this

"Don't worry Heidi, we'll give her sometime to get used to things around South Park"said Red

"After all it's her first day at school"I said as I smirked

~At recess~

~Stan's POV~

I was playing football with my friends and Blueberry joined which made all of us shocked by surprise especially Cartman

"Your pretty good at this Blue"I said

"Thanks!"said Blueberry

"Not bad, but I still have my eye on you"said Cartman

"(So what now?)"asked Kenny

"Let's play tag!"said Blueberry as she tags me and giggles"Tag you it Stan!"

Her, Kyle, and Kenny runs away laughing as Cartman does the same and he sticks his tongue at me. I growled and ran after him. HE'S SO DEAD!

"Come back here fatass!"I yelled

"Come and catch me as you can!"said Cartman as he laughs and runs faster

"I'm gonna get you once I catch up to you!"

"I doubt it hippie"

"Why you little!"I caught up to him and kicked him in the nuts making him scream like a little girl and fall on the ground as I tagged him"Tag your it"

I run away from him, Kyle would've love to see this! I hear screaming and I looked to see Cartman running like a mad cow and screaming like a mad man. Oh shit... I ran faster and I stopped my tracks to see Kyle and Kenny behind the bush

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING HIPPIE!"yelled Cartman from the distance of chasing me

"Cartman's it and are you guys still playing?"I asked

"Shh! Stan look!"said Kyle as he pointed and I look to see he's pointing at Blueberry who's sitting on the swings. I squinted my eyes to see bruises on her arm

"What the fuck..."I was shocked to see this

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO HELL!"yelled Cartman as he jumps to pounce on me

I moved out of the way to have him land on the snowy ground next to the swings and Blueberry had a confused look on her face. We walked to her

"Hey guys"said Blueberry

"Are you okay Blueberry?"asked Kyle

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Your arm"I said as Blueberry gasped and rolls down her sleeve to cover it. Seeing it makes me suspicious of why does she hide her arm of not letting anyone but her see it

"I-It's nothing really"Blueberry laughs nervously as Kyle and Kenny makes unamused looks but it was interrupted of Cartman's yelling

"EY ARE YOU ASSHOLES GOING TO GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING SNOW!"yelled Cartman as he struggles to get out

"Let me think about that... Nope"I said

"SCREW YOU GUYS!"Kyle, Kenny, and I laughed and Blueberry giggled

"Ah ah ah... What's the magic word?"teased Kyle as he tries to hold his laughs

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FUCKING JEW!"

"Sorry the answer was 'please' fatass"

"FUCK YOU!"

We all continued to laugh, after a while Blueberry helps Cartman out of the snow

"About time guys"said Cartman as he wipes the snow off of him

"Hey Blue wanna come over to my house after school?"I asked

"Sure!"said Blueberry as she smiled

We continued to play

~To be continued~

 **Here you guys!**

 **Cartman:Screw this I'm going home*walks away***

 **Kyle:Fat ass**

 **Cartman:*from the distance*I heard that Kahl!**

 **Stan:Read and Review**

 **Blueberry:No flames please**


	5. Meeting the Marsh Family

~Blueberry's POV~

School was over and we was walking to Stan's house, I can't wait for to meet the family. Few minutes later, we arrived at Stan's house and went inside to see a man watching TV

"Hey dad"said Stan as the man caught Stan's attention and smiled at him

"Hi Stan, how was school?"asked the man, persuming that's Stan's dad

"Good, this is our new friend Blueberry she's new at school"

"Hello there, I'm Randy Marsh"

"Hi I'm Blueberry"I said as I giggled

"Nice to meet you Blueberry"

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Marsh"I smiled

"So where are you from?"

"California"

"That's nice, I hope we can be good friends"Randy smiled at me

"Me too"

"Enough chit chat, let's play video games already"said Cartman as he grabs a controller and Kenny puts in the game

"Geez Cartman, your willing to lose once again"joked Kyle as Stan snickered

"Shut up Jew!"

We played video games for a while and I was pretty good so far, the boys was impressed by my skills to look like they haven't seen a girl play video games before

"Your really good at this"said Kyle

"Yeah, it takes practice"I said

"Boys, we having pizza for dinner"said a lady with brown hair and wearing a brown long sleeve shirt coming in

"Okay mom"said Stan

"Who's your new friend?"

"This is Blueberry"I waved

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sharon Marsh and are you hungry for pizza"

"Sure am!"

"Well come to the kitchen and there's pizza"

"Kewl"said Cartman

Then a girl who looked like she was 13 walked down as she throws a brick at Stan

"And stay dead you turd!"said the girl

"OW!"yelled Stan as he rubs his head and glares at her

"Shelly! What did we told you about torturing Stan!"said Ms. Marsh as the girl- I mean Shelly rolls her eyes and goes to the kitchen"Sorry about Shelly"

"It's okay"I said as I looked at Stan"You okay Stan"

"I'm fine..."said Stan as he grumbles stuff that I can't make out of

"Ha ha ha ha ha"taunted Cartman as Kyle smacked his head

"Shut it Cartman!"yelled Kyle

After that, we went to the kitchen to eat pizza for dinner but I'm sure my parents won't mind... Right?...

~To be continued~

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chappie!**

 **Kenny:R &R!**

 **Blueberry:No flames please!**


End file.
